


From the Outside: A Collection of Horror Stories

by CoolioPumpkin, DaBloodyQrow, ForeverBored



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolioPumpkin/pseuds/CoolioPumpkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaBloodyQrow/pseuds/DaBloodyQrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverBored/pseuds/ForeverBored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of original horror stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Outside: A Collection of Horror Stories

Every morning I woke up, scared to go downstairs and see what nobody else could see. I continuously told my husband that I wasn’t the one slamming doors in the middle of night, nor was it our children drawing on the walls. He didn’t believe me when I told him there was an extra child in our house. I stayed up some nights, just to watch the spirit wander around the house, watch her dance around with her small rabbit stuffed animal, and listen to her sing. I was the only one who could hear her, and I was the only one who could communicate with her. She had done no harm to our family, until that night. The night my family was found by the police, hung by their feet from the ceiling fan. There was a call to the police from the neighbors, and they had a sick sight to see once they opened the door. One officer walked in, saw the little girl, and asked her to leave the house. The little girl simply looked up, eyes pitch black, looked the officer dead in his eyes, and screeched. When the other officers came in for assistance, they found one more person, blue in the face, attached to another fan blade in the kitchen. It makes sense, I should’ve looked closer at the little girl’s pictures on the wall, depicting our deaths. The terrible art could’ve saved my family. Could have saved me.


End file.
